iPod Shuffle Challenge PJO style
by Sword-WieldingDemigod12697
Summary: As the title says, it's an iPod shuffle challenge. A bunch of PJO songfics. Some may be AU or AT. Contains cannon pairings, LOTS AND LOTS OF PERCABETH.
1. Stay My Baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, no matter how much I wish I could. Stay My Baby by Miranda Cosgrove: not mine either. I own Clare and Catherine. (yayy I own something *grins cheesily*)**

_Summer love isn't meant to be_

_And it's only a fantasy_

_That's what everyone's telling me_

_Stay my baby_

**Annabeth POV**

It was the September after the big Battle of Manhattan, when Percy fulfilled the Great Prophecy.

There I was, in my new dorm at Sweetnam Academy, just five blocks from Mt. Olympus. I unpacked my stuff, praying to the gods that I wouldn't wind up with annoying roommates that talked all day about the importance of firm cuticles and what they were wearing in two or three months.

When my bed was made, I was taking out a framed picture of Percy and me at the fireworks when a short black-haired girl walked in, followed by a brunette who was about my height.

"Hi! I'm Clare," said the shorter girl.

"I'm Catherine," said the other. "You must be Annabeth. Nice to meet you."

We all talked about the classes we were taking until Clare saw the picture of me and Percy & picked it up.

"Ooh, is that you boyfriend?" she said.

Percy and I had only been going out for two weeks or so, but I still hadn't gotten used to calling him my "Boyfriend".

"Uh, ya. He is." I replied.

"He's cute!" Clare and Catherine said in unison.

I smiled and tried to say more about him, but all I could say was, "Uh-huh. . ."

"Where'd you meet him?"

"Oh, I met him at, uh, summer camp. Yah. Summer camp."

The two girls looked at each other with an _Uh-oh_ expression.

"What?" I asked.

Clare was the first to speak up. "Summer love? You don't see him anymore?"

"Well, I'm seeing him next summer, I think. . ."

"Good luck keeping _that_ relationship stable."

"Not to burst your bubble," added Catherine, "but that will pass. Summer love is always a fling. I – uh, I know that from experience." I could swear she was blushing."

After that, we got back to unpacking, without saying a word.

_Even though it's a little rushed_

_Let me know that you'll keep in touch_

_If you don't it'll hurt too much_

_Stay my baby_

As I unpacked, all that was going through my mind were Catherine's words. All I could think abt was, _When _will_ I see Percy again? Can we survive 'til next summer?_

That's when I noticed a small, folded-up piece of notebook paper at the bottom of my suitcase. I opened it up and read the note written in familiar, messy handwriting.

_Dear Wise Girl,_

_By the time you read this, I would've already gone crazy missing you. I hope I can see you soon before I go insane ;D. I'll Iris-message you whenever I can. Just remember that you're _my_ Wise Girl and I love you._

_Completely yours,_

_Seaweed Brain_

_Oh, tell me right now _

_Oh, how it's going down_

_Everything'll be ok_

_Everything'll be alright_

_I know that it'll go my way if you_

_Stay my baby_

_I'm never gonna give you up _

_I'm never gonna have enough_

_So now 'til forever_

_Stay my baby_

I reread the letter about ten times, taking in the short but sweet message. _See, Annabeth? Everything's gonna be ok, _I though. _He's yours forever._

_Now that I've gone back to school_

_All I do is think of you_

_Sitting up here in my room_

_Going crazy_

It had only been a week into school and my dyslexia was as bad as possible. All I could think about was Percy. Clare & Catherine had gone to Williamsburg for the weekend. They invited me to come, but I just wanted to lock myself in my room, which is exactly what I did.

So there I was, lying on my bed, looking through files Daedalus left on the laptop. I had probably looked through them a quadrillion times before finally shutting it off, nearly bored to death. I buried my head in my pillow.

_But then you call_

_Gets me through it all_

_Every time I hear you say_

_Stay my baby_

After a few minutes, I heard my favorite words with my favorite voice.

"Hey, Wise Girl."

I looked up and saw an Iris-message Percy sitting on his bed.

"OhmygodsSeaweedBrainwhydidn'tyouIMsoonerI'vebeenlosingfocusandI'vebeenwaitingforyoutoIMcuzIforgotmygodsdamndrachmasand OHMYGODS, I MISS YOU!!!!!" I exclaimed.

"And I miss you too, Annabeth," he chuckled. "So, how's it going?"

"Well," I went. "My roommates are gone for the weekend in Virginia, and I'm hear all alone, missing you so much I feel like I'm growing another streak of gray hair. . ."

We talked for hours until nightfall, and I slept with sweet dreams.

_Oh, tell me right now _

_Oh, how it's going down_

_Everything'll be ok_

_Everything'll be alright_

_I know that it'll go my way if you_

_Stay my baby_

_I'm never gonna give you up _

_I'm never gonna have enough_

_So now 'til forever_

_Stay my baby_


	2. A Little Too Not Over You

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Or the song _A Little Too Not Over You_. Which pretty much sucks. Oh, well.**

**School HAS STARTED!!!! It's actually working out pretty well. Also, I have another fanfiction, please read. _/s/5247643/1/What_Ive_Been_Waiting_for_**

_It never crossed my mind at all_

_That's what I tell myself_

_What we had_

_Has come and gone_

_You're better off with someone else_

_It's for the best, __I know it is_

_But I see you _

_Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside_

**Annabeth POV**

"Luke—Luke is evil, Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed. "Will you ever get it?" He stormed away, leaving me at the top of Half-Blood Hill, by Thalia's pine.

I ran to the cabin without bothering to look back, tears streaming down my face. Percy and I had just had another fight regarding Luke.

I keep trying to accept it — the fact that Luke, MY Luke, had turned into some monster.

_You can still bring him back_, said a little voice in my head.

It was the first time in a month or so that that thought entered my head. It never crossed my mind at all. _You wish. . ._ I thought.

_It's over, _I told the voice. _Luke. . . he-he's . . ._ gone. But I couldn't countinue. I couldn't bring myself to say it. _He's better off without us. It's what's best. _But I could barely believe it myself.

I closed my eyes, trying to picture Luke — no, Kronos, with his terrifying golden eyes. but all I could see was Luke — my Lukke, not the murderous traitor that was now hosting the evil Lord of Time.

I had to admit that I was battling denial. I wasn't sure if I still had feelings for him. But I just couldn't let go like that, could I? I tried to hide what I was feeling, but I had a feeling that some people (hi, Percy) could already tell.

_And I turn around_

_You're with him now_

_I just can't figure it out_

I thought of what was wrong with liking Luke. He was smart, brave, determined. . . I could find nothing wrong, but then I remembered that he was with _him_ now. Kronos. _Why, Luke?_ I asked. _Why? I don't have a clue._

_Tell me why_

_You're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me _

_I'm not over it_

_Tell me why_

_I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

_Get the Hades out of my head, Lu—Kronos._ But it was no use. I distracted myself for a while, but in everything I did, something would remind me of Luke. _Why won't he just be gone? _Then, I realized what was happening.

_Memories supposed to fade_

_what's wrong with my heart? _

_Shake it off_

_Let it go_

_Didn't think it'd be this harsd_

_Should be strong_

_Movin on_

_But I see you sometimes I try to hide_

_what I feel inside_

I flashed back to eight years ago, when we were on the run. Pieces of memory stuck in my mind. Likew when I first met him, jumping out at Luke with a hammer, when we passed by his mother's house, and something had made him very mad. I tried to keep them from my mine, but the wouldn't go away. What was wrong with me? a part of me told me to just let him gok, but when I tried, I never realized it would be this hard.

_Be strong, Annabeth,_ I told myself. _You can do it. Just forget you ever loved him. _

_And I turn around_

_You're with him now I just can't figure it out_

He was with Kronos now. Why? What could possibly make him?

_Tell me why_

_You're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me _

_I'm not over it_

_Tell me why_

_I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

_Maybe I regret _

_Everything I said_

_No way to take it all back_

_Now I'm on my own_

_How I let you go_

_I'll never understand_

_I'll never understand_

_Ok,_ I thought. _I do take back what I said about you being the greates thing that's happened to me. But I can't go up to your face and say, 'I take back everything I said about. . .', now, can I?_

Well, there I was. On my own, and no one believed in Luke like I did. Perhaps not even Thalia. How could I have let this happen? How?

_Tell me why_

_You're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me _

_I'm not over it_

_Tell me why_

_I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

I wanted to punch myself. _Get Luke outta my head,_ I prayed. Like it would work anyway. But then, after thinking it over, I realized why it was so hard.

Even though I _was_ mad at Luke, he betrayed us. He was one with Kronos.

but still, deep down, no matter how little,

I still loved Luke.

* * *

**A/N: THAT TOOK FOREVER!!!! SERIOUSLY! I started working on this like, two weeks ago, but I never got around to finishing it. But now I have. Suh-WEETness! XP**

**Please Review!**

**Peace, Love, Fencing, and Pumpkin Pie,**

**~Sword-WieldingDemigod12697**

* * *


End file.
